


No one's mission -- The Dragon

by LyriaStark



Series: The dragon, The wolf, and the dragonwolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long running story, Post-Rebellion Story, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaegar did not marry Elia, The House of Black and White
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaStark/pseuds/LyriaStark
Summary: A special text, given to a girl. When the game of thrones is still continuing under King Aerys' rule, an unknown threat is began to appear in the far east.After all, winter is coming, and they must prepare.





	1. Sail for home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you can enjoy this fic!

A young girl with long brown hair appears on the street of Bravos, her moves were so swift that no one seems to notice her. But a man, who dressed in a dark robe, with his hood over his head, sensed the girl's appearence, stood up and followed her move.

The girl seemed comfortable at the man's following, and when she turned to a small corner, she stopped, turning around. "I told you do not follow me, Roger."She said, voice flat.

"The many-faced god has orders."The man replied."A girl must travel to Westeros."

Her face betrayed no emotion. "For what?"She asked.

"Danger lies in East, but if they focus on prophecies and power, all of them will die."

"Since when does we care about those people?"She asked.

"Are you going to do it or not?"He changed the question.

She stood still for a moment, thinking about the new country and this strange mission. "I am."She said."But only if you tell me more."

"Simple, you will stop Rhaegar Targaryen from marrying Lyanna Stark or anyone else on that matter. "She flinched at his words. Clearly shocked at his direct tone.

"So…Do I have to reveal myself?"She asked.

"Yes, now, Visalys Targaryen, first of her name, the second child of Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen. I ask you to put away your mask."

She sighed, and in a second, a beautiful young woman appears in front of the man, her long silver hair were flowing beside her face, her purple eyes stunning. Despite the gray robe she was wearing, she was indeed breath-taking.

“When will I leave?”

"Tonight, you will be travelling on 'Storm's lover', Tell the Captain you're Elaine, you can take on all the weapons you have. For I don't think you can come back."

She nodded, and they parted, she gathered her longsword, her knives, and her dagger. But then, a piece of mental slipped and dropped on the ground, there was a"cling" and she looked up. It was a excellent work of art, made by silver, on the center of it was a three-headed dragon, made by a small ruby, neat words were carved'Fire and Blood'. This was the necklace her mother had given her, before she made her escape from the Defiance of Duskendale when she was thirteen and come to Bravos.

Visalys sighed, she missed them, she missed the father when he is not mad, she missed mother too, her kind mother who always encourage her to follow her heart, and Rhaegar… her big brother who was a!ways her favourite, the big brother who read tales and stories to her when she's young, the big brother who comfort when she was upset, the big brother who told her how to wield a sword. All the things were perfect…until Duskendale.

When she and father arrived, Lord Darklyn quickly arrest them, but Visalys was quicker and escaped in the chaos. She met Roger then, he told her that there is a place she could be safe and learn the art of swords, Visalys, while completely understand all the schemes of Tywin and others but was useless for her father didn't listen to her, gods, he didn't even listen to Rhaegar. She accept Roger's offer and determined to begin a new life.

And now she is going back.

How will they think?

She looked out, it's already dark, she'd better get ready to the Harbor now. She arrived at the due place, and found out that she's not alone, a man she know well held himself tall beside the Captain.

"Roger!"She cried happily, pleased to see him again. "I think this is a farewell, then."

"Yeah, farewell."Roger murmured.

She jumped on the ship, then,she looked back.

"Take care."

Then, Visalys sailed for Westeros, for home.


	2. We need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visalys arrive at the Red Keep and have some problems with the guards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made Jamie squire for Rhaegar, Tywin is still Hand of the King but Cersei runs back to Casterly Rock because the King refused her to marry Rhaegar，(This time not"I am the King and you are the Hand", but"Visalys mignt be alive") and Tywin have to agree him to keep his titles and his son as Rhaegar's squire.

Visalys

 

The "Storm's lover" sailed into Blackwater's Bay, Visalys sits on the Broad, she swallowed nervously, Don't be stupid, she told herself, they're your family, of course they will welcome you.

After paying the Captain. She bought a mare, using the coins Roger has given her before she left, and start her way to King's Landing, on her way, all the smallfolks looked at her curiously, Visalys then remembered she should put her hood over her head to hide her silver hair.

She reached King's Landing at dawn, however, the guards at the door were stupid enough to stop her.

"I need to see Rhaegar and the King,"She tried to reason.

"He is your prince and you would refer him to that."One said, before the other interrupt, "Don't waste your time, they are endless, this lot."

Visalys felt a rush of anger, how dare they say that to her? "I am Princess Visalys Targaryen, Rhaegar is my brother, I am going to see him."She took off her hood, letting her silver hair spill out freely, the guards looked at her in shock. "Visalys Targaryen went missing a long time before......"

"Went missing, not dead. Now, if any of you still suspect me, you can find my brother and take him here, if he thinks I'm lying then I will leave."

"Fine."One of the guards muttered, "But you would stay here."

"Of course,"Visalys replied. Before she took the necklace and hand it to the guard."Take this to them."

********** **********

Rhaegar

 

"There is a girl with silver hair out there, your grace, she claimed to be the missing Princess Visalys."The guard said.

Rhaegar felt the first excitement in the past few years, he looked at this father, who seemed unmoved, "She must be one of the men who tried to kill me, burn her."

"Wait, your grace, she told me to bring this to you."That was a beautiful necklace, Visalys's necklace, he thought. His mother let out a silent sob, nearly fall down. But his father seemed still unmoved.

"Your grace,"He couldn't wait anymore, "I would go and check myself if it is Visalys,"

His father eyed him suspiciously, before finally nods. "You may take your squire and ser Arthur with you."

Rhaegar bowed and leave the hall with the guard, who has begun running now. They ran through the streets people called out to him in shock, but he didn't look back. Jamie followed him in excitement, Ser Arthur, always the loyal friend, followed him without a word.  
He was nearly out of breath when they reached the gate. Rhaegar felt that he is going to faint as he saw the maid waiting there. I know those eyes. He told himself. And I know that smile. The same smile when when they're younger, the same smile always appear on his beloved sister's face as she won something.  
“Visa…”He murmured, his sister looked up, happiness filled her eyes immediately. He did not remember running, but in a second Visalys is in his arms. "Rhae…"She called his name, "You are home."He pulled away. "Where--"  
"I have things to do. Rhae, maybe we can talk in private?"  
"Of course,"He led her to a corner. "Is it okay now?"  
"I escaped from Duskendale when they imprisoned father."She explained."A man helped me, he is a faceless man from Bravos, his name is Roger. After the escape, he asked me whether I would like to go with him to Braavos."  
“And you said yes?” Rhaegar cannot help himself, just the thought of his sister being through all those things and now went to a foreign place with this Roger made him uncomfortable.  
Visalys nods."And I said yes."  
"Why?"  
"You know I will never be a perfect lady. Though I am a princess, but father has been imprisoned, why would I be any different? So I decide that I will protect myself."  
"We went to Braavos then, and I began my training in the House of Black and White. One day he told me that I need to come back for there's danger in East, and I have to inform you of it before it all goes wrong."  
"What danger?"Rhaegar asked, still progressing his sister's words.

"I don't know, some merchants from there say that magic has came back, "Visalys shifts nervously. "I know you are always obsessed in the 'Prince that was promised', but it's not the real threat, not now, I need you, Rhae, we need you."

He looked at his sister, knowing that she is right. "I will help you,"He promises. "Now let's go back to the Keep, father is waiting."


	3. An expected betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic will update every week or two weeks.

Visalys

 

Visa and Rhaegar walked out of the corner, her brother is still holding her hands tightly, as if she would disappear again. The men he had been with comes to greet them. She saw and recognized one of them, one she knew since a child and would never forget.

"Ser Arthur!"She cried happily at the Knight.

"It good to see you again, Princess."Ser Arthur Dayne smiled.

That's when she noticed a young man who is around her age, with golden hair and sharp green eyes. A Lannister, she told herself. Her brother, now playing the gallant prince, introduced.

"Dear sister, this is Jamie Lannister, he is Lord Tywin's eldest son, he is my squire. Jamie, this is my sister Visalys."

The boy kneeled and kissed her hand. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Princess, you're even more beautiful than they say."

"We should be back at the Keep, Rhaegar, your father is going to be worry."Arthur suggests.

Her heart filled with joy. Red Keep! Her childhood home which held all her precious memories. "Father! How is he doing?"She noticed the three men's expression changed at the mention of the name. She feel her heart dropped, what happened?

"He... You don't meed to know, Visa."Rhaegar states.

"I am not a little girl anymore, I need to know. Rhae, tell me."She ordered.

Silence. Then her brother cleared his throat. "Father is a different man now, he… It started after he was rescued from Duskendale, but when he heard you were gone, it… went worse. He burns people. "He stopped. "He burns people he didn't like, and after that, he would 'Visit' mother. I need you to be careful with him Visa, or he'll burn you."

"He will never do such thing to his own blood, will he?"Uncertainty filled her voice. After all, mother is his sister.

 

"You can never imagine what he can do."Rhaegar said grimly. "Promise me that you will never put your life at risk by angering father."

"I promise."Visalys vowed.

******** ********

Visalys never felt so uncomfortable.

When she and Rhaegar are small, King Aerys used to let them play with him, he would play sword-fight games with her, they always win against Rhaegar and Ser Arthur. But now he sits on the throne, looking at her coldly as she is led into the small counsel room.

This is not him. She told herself. The man she knew can't be him.

"Your Grace, "Rhaegar started, "Princess Visalys is back."

With an encouraging nod from Rhaegar, Visa took a deep breath and step forward, feeling everyone's eyes were on her immediately. Especially Tywin Lannister, the cunning lion seemed to have another plan, his cold green eyes seemed pierced through her.

"My little she-dragon..."The man she called father's eyes seemed softened, before his eyes were once again, back to the madness. "Are you really Visalys? Where did you went."

"I am your daughter."

"You will refer him to 'Your Grace' when you talk to him."

"How can you prove it? "

"Let Rhaegar ask me a question that only Visalys Targaryen knows, do you not trust your son?"She was prepared for this.

Her father looks like he's going to object, but then he changed his mind.

"Rhaegar."He commands. Her brother frowned, when he sopke, all of the Lords were silent.

"What character did my sister likes to play when we are small?"

Well this is a good question, which character? She thought hard. How can she remember things that had passed for that many years? All the things she remembered she always likes to be a warrior, rather than some helpless lady in a castle.

"Is it Rhaenys Targaryen?"She guessed. By the look on Rhaegar's face she knew she had the luck, Rhaegar turned to their father.

"It is her."He declared.

"Still that doesn't prove she will not betray us, all those years we haven't even heard a word of her, we don't even know where she has been."

"I went to Braavos, a man took me there, I then become one of the Faceless men."She skipped over Roger, fearing that helping her would cost his life. The crowd gasps at the mention of the Faceless, but she took a breath and went on.

"Then I was informed that I need to come back, so I am here."Certainly it was not a good idea to tell everyone the threat, especially the Lannisters, only the Seven Gods know what they will do with it.

"Why do you need to come back?"Tywin's eyes were on her again. Visalys swallowed, then she stare back at him. I am a Dragon, and Dragons do not fear lions.

"I have personal information that I can only let the King know."The room is full of protests now, and talks and murmurs.

"If it's a threat, then why can't we all know?"The Lannister pressed, she want to retort back, but then her father spoke.

"Lord Tywin is right, all of us should hear it. Speak girl."

She sighed in frustration, how can their House continue if her father kept on trusting that Viper? "All right, there is a threat in East, it is murmured that magic has returned. We must not keep focusing on power now, my lords, your grace, you cannot be king if everyone else are dead."

Flashbacks rush back to her mind. The scenes Roger showed her before she left…… everyone were on fire, everything. But that's not fire, that's some power, some powerthat will squash all the contents in a man's body, bring down the Keep in a second, she remembered struggling to breath… as if everything inside her were on fire. Fire. Yes, fire. She remembered seeing something extraordinary, huge dragons unleashing fire on the fire-like power. But still people scream and die. Scream and die.

Everyone were silenced. Then Varys she thinks is his name, the spymaster, said:"I have heard my little birds singing. There's truly a darkness in the far East, your grace."

"Sooner or later, we will need to deal with them. But we can decide which condition we would be in."Rhaegar joined her.

"So be it, the realm will prepare for the coming threat, Pycelle, see that ravens are sent to every House, Every Lords, Every Paramonts."Her father declared. Is this it? Visalys couldn't believe her ears. But then her father spoke again. "If that's true, the realm will need more heirs. As tradition, my son Rhaegar will marry my daughter Visalys in two weeks."

Visalys had expected this. Some people murmured but soon it died down. After all it had been expected since they were children.

"You may leave."He turned to a group of handmaidens, "See that Princessl room is well prepared and she is settled."

Visalys was then led to a room, her room. All the things haven't change, strange. Then she noticed her former handmaiden, Elaine, who's name she used as an alias during the escape, is preparing the room.

"Your mother forbid any of us touch anything after you left, my lady."She explained, eyes shining from excitement. "She believed you would come back, and she's right, you did!"

Her other handmaid, Beth, said:"I have heard that the Faceless Men were the most dangerous assassins in the world! How was life like living with them?"

"Well,"Visalys began,"The truth is it's hard, they gave me all kinds of tasks, and the training is hard too. Once they made me drank a potion that makes me blind to strengthen my senses."

"Blind?"Beth echoes, her eyes wide. "That is horrible!"

"Yes, but it's so--"Visalys lost words. "So different. The city is beautiful and energetic. I think it is better than sitting here and kitting. But still, I am happy to be back."

"And betrothed to Rhaegar again."Elaine finished for her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I should be expecting that when I return."She blushed, Elaine and Beth chuckled.

"You shouldn't be worrying that, Princess, he is your brother and he will be kind to you."

"I know."Visalys said. But father and mother are brothers and sisters too, look what they have become.

But Rhae isn't their father, he is kind and gentle when their father is cold and rustless. After all, it couldn't be worse. She thought.

The only reason she needs to worry is she's wrong, it could always be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks, comments and kudos are welcome!


	4. A Day In King's landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visalys dueled with Rhaegar  
> Arthur Dayne:"Why it is me who is charged to guard the Prince?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is another crazy chapter of mine. Sorry for the delay, but I promise the next will come out soon. Again, comments, feedbacks and kudos are welcome！

******** Jamie ********

 

It is still dark when he entered the Armory, the sun has yet to rise so he had to struggle to find Rhaegar's armor which mixed in all the others. Well, polishing armors aren't the hardest job, actually, except when the man you squire for is the Crowned prince, who had found it amusing to inspect every single detail of his work.

But personally, Jamie thinks it's the one after it. Unlike most squires of his age, he was taught by both Rhaegar and the Kingsguards, Ser Arthur the most for he is always the one guarding the Prince, other Kingsguards join them too, but less often.

Anyway, it only make things harder. With Ser Arthur hovering over his footwork, Rhaegar inspects his defense and attack movements. And unfortunately that means he needs to start again even if he only makes a small mistake. So after every training lesson, Jamie is always exhausted that even speaking is hard to do. But still, it is exciting to be taught by all the greatest knights in Westeros.

The only problem is Cersei. Days ago, Jamie accidentally run into Cersei and there cousin Lancel when they are…having sex.

After seeing that, Jamie stormed out of the room and he has never talked to Cersei since then. Later she run back to The Rock, father was furious, but Jamie is secretly glad for it to happen, so he doesn't have to face her any more. Anyway, father had forbid anyone to look for her as well, and others were wise enough to know they shouldn't talk about her. 

Now three months had passed without any news from Cersei, Jamie believed that she went back to the Rock, but after the first three days, he hardly thought about her. He himself however, didn't even feel bad about it, now everytime when people said her name, he only feel betrayal, instead of the warmth he had felt in the past. Anyway, new things happen in the Capital every day, and there is no time for him to linger on his sister. Especially after his encounter with the lost dragon, Princess Visalys.

The Crownprince Rhaegar had been a sad man, but after the princess left, he became even more, they said that when the Princess left, she had taken a piece of everyone's heart. Nothing was the same.

Yesterday when Jamie saw her, he finally understood what they mean by that. The princess even in her muddy clothes, was as beautiful as the maiden. Her silver hair flowed beside her in a wild way, but still gentle. She held herself gracefully except when she met Rhaegar and  
Ser Arthur, just like a Princess should be, he thought bitterly, not like his sister who betrayed him.

Jamie sighed, put the armor back to the wall and went to the hall to break his fast.  
The royal family may was as quiet as ever. However, King Aerys suddenly stood up.

"You are dismissed of today's smallcounsel meeting, Rhaegar, you may spend time with you lovely betrothed as we plan your wedding and the Tourney. "The king seemed to be in a good mood, but Jamie knew better than that.

"Yes father, your grace."Rhaegar rose quickly and so does Ser Arthur who gestured him to follow them, they walked to the training yard when Princess Visalys did something they didn't expect: ask her brother for a duel.

"Come on Rhae, it's been a long time, and I want to know if your getting old. "

"Well, Visa, you know, swordplaying isn't a good thing for a young lady to do."

"And refusing a young lady is not a good thing for Crownprinces to do."

Jamie is amused to see Rhaegar sighed in frustration as Ser Arthur just laughed at him. Finally, the prince give up and get a training sword. 

Visalys stood is an unfamiliar style, she turned sideways, and when she was approaching, she does it with no sound. Ducking from Rhaegar's sword and using her brother's opening at advantage, Jamie thought that it must be something she learned during her training from the faceless men.

Suddenly, he saw Rhaegar skipped and fall, the crowd broke into cheers when the princess  
points her sword at Rhaegar's chest. 

"I yield." said Rhaegar, accepting his sister's hand and got up. 

 

******** Rhaegar ********

 

He had been played.

His sister carried that smile of hers all the day and Arthur kept joking at how the"gallant prince of Dragonstone" got defeated by a young girl.

Anyway, the day was great. That afternoon he led Visalys to the Nursery where she met their younger brother, Viserys. The toddler was first a bit shy, but soon he and Visa began to play the game of Trapped Princesses and brave Knights.

After Viserys was asleep, his sister challenged. "Let's race to the woods! See if you are as slow as you were in the training yards. "

"Never!"He laughed, he was never this young, not since he found out the prophecy. Maybe, this is a start.

"Well, race you to the lake!"Before he could react, she already rushes away like a storm. He looked at Ser Arthur, who sighed in frustration, then he ran after his sister.

With such a headstart, Visalys was the one likely to win, but as he knew a secret passage,  
Rhaegar doubt that much. Ser Arthur sighed again when they began to make their way through the muddy swamps.

"It's like I am guarding children of six!"The Dornish knight complained. "Can't you just act like Princes and Princesses?"

"Well Arthur don't say that, it seemed that you are getting old."He smirked as the knight grumbled.

But before they can say anything more, he heard footsteps.

His sister rushed into the clearing, face red for the effort of running, But still, she is laughing, until he shows up and the smile died.

"Hello again, dear sister."

Then he pushed Visalys into the lake, who cried out in surprise, satisfied as he watched his sister struggles in the water, coughing.

"Stop acting like a child, Rhaegar Targaryen!"She protested.

"Oh come on little sister, don't be such a sore loser."He stretched out a hand, but was paid by a splash of water. He stepped back, nearly skipped on a rock. Visalys' laughter ringed in the woods. Rhaegar pushed back his hair.

"Who's acting like children now?"Visalys rolled her eyes, he sighed, pulling her out of the lake. 

"Come on, let's go back. Mother will kill me if you catch a cold."

Then they went back, together.


End file.
